


(hey now) we'll be okay

by todestrieb (kaixxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/todestrieb
Summary: Kyungsoo will miss his (favorite) hyung.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	(hey now) we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is just a self-indulgent xiusoo drabble because I miss them so much ok T___T also i just want minseok and kyungsoo hugging. I want what they have.
> 
> title from rv's psycho because I just want you to know that we'll be okay. :)

The dorm is quiet when Minseok comes back from shower, save for the soft lull of the tv that Kungsoo left open to accompany him with clearing chicken boxes and cans on the floor that the boys left after retiring for the night.

Minseok snickers, they members haven't changed a lot. Kyungsoo still does the cleaning. And cooking.

"I see you'll be the one in charge of cleaning temporarily when i'm gone," Minseok laughs, and Kyungsoo startles at his voice. He is clearing the last pieces of the beer cans left by Chanyeol and Sehun on the floor. 

"Hyung," Kyungsoo starts, and Minseok notes the annoyed tone of his voice. He throws the cans away and wipes the chicken sauce on the coffee table. "Do you think I should move out?"

Minseok snickers at that, fluffing the throw pillows on the couch and placing them in their original state before sitting down, "But Junmyeon would go crazy if you aren't here. You know how he is."

"That's the thing," Kyungsoo sighs and goes back to the kitchen to throw the paper towel. Minseok hears clattering on the sink before Kyungsoo returns to plop down on the couch beside Minseok. "He needs to learn to clean. We can't be here forever."

Minseok hums. There was a brief moment of silence after that. Minseok's enlistment is a few days away, and he went back in the dorms to bond with the other members. A last attempt at fun time and enjoyment before he starts his one month training and be designated to god knows where. 

The couch dips beside the older, before he feels arms wrapping around his waist and Kyungsoo's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Hyung, I'm going to miss you," Kyungsoo mumbles, his voice soft. Minseok adjusts so Kyungsoo's glasses doesn't get in the way of this cuddling session, "Maybe I should follow you in the military."

"Are you not?" Minseok chuckles as he wraps an arm around the younger, threading his fingers on Kyungsoo's soft hair. He knows this will get shorter too in a few months. "It's not like I'm _migrating_ to another country, Kyungsoo-yah."

He can feel the younger's hot breath on the skin of his neck, an audible whine in his voice. "You know it was just to appease the fans, hyung."

"You're such a baby, aren't you?" Minseok teases. The hands on Kyungsoo's hair went down to rub soft circles on the younger's back. Kyungsoo needs to stop worrying so much. "I'm not going to be away that long."

Kyungsoo pouts, and Minseok feels the younger burying his face deeper on his neck. Minseok appreciates how level headed the younger is most of the time, but he admits he likes it more when Kyungsoo is carefree and acts cutely around the other members when he's really comfortable. Kyungsoo is his favorite _dongsaeng_ , but he won't say that.

"I'll text you a lot, if that makes you happy," Minseok says, leaning his head on the younger's. 

"Hyung, you know I-" 

"I know," Minseok answers. "I'm enlisting earlier than you anyway."

"Okay," Kyungsoo heaves a deep breath and resigns. Minseok closes his eyes, lets himself be lulled by the silence and the rise and fall of kyungsoo's chest as he breathes.


End file.
